<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подарок, который говорит о многом by Green_Eyed2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973609">Подарок, который говорит о многом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020'>Green_Eyed2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&amp;Dizzo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Christmas, Double Drabble, Embedded Images, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропущенные сцены из эпизода 3.08 «Очень сверхъестественное Рождество». Вечная классика.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&amp;Dizzo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/723719">The Gift That Says So Much</a> by Dizzo.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Collage: Green_Eyed2020<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это полный отстой – работать в единственном на весь город магазине, который открыт в Рождество, особенно если твой бойфренд расслабляется дома.</p><p>Хотя мое настроение улучшается, когда заходит молодой парень – о-о-очень высокий. И красивый.</p><p>Какое-то время он разглядывает полки, наконец выбирает моторное масло, шоколадный батончик и бутылку рождественского яичного ликера.</p><p>У него отсутствующий вид.</p><p>С трудом удерживая покупки в перевязанной руке, он неловко шарит в кармане.</p><p>Он точно где-то витает.</p><p>– Веселого Рождества, – я с улыбкой беру у него деньги.</p><p>Он дружески улыбается в ответ, но эта улыбка деланная – она не отражается в его глазах.</p><p>Затравленных глазах.</p><p>– И счастья в Новом Году, сэр.</p><p>Улыбка гаснет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сдерживая зевоту, я подливаю себе еще газировки, когда вскоре после первого парня в магазин заходит второй – не такой высокий, но такой же обалденный красавец, даже с синяком на распухшей щеке. Он точно знает, что ему нужно. Я слежу за тем, как он берет пену для бритья и пару этих мужских журнальчиков.</p><p>Он протягивает их мне без тени смущения.</p><p>Эта его улыбка… в ней очень много всего.</p><p>Печаль.</p><p>Одиночество.</p><p>Злость.</p><p>Страх.</p><p>Я не понимаю, что это.</p><p>Как бы там ни было, я желаю ему счастливого Рождества.</p><p>По улыбающемуся лицу пробегает тень, и он быстро выходит из магазина.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>